1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile information terminal allowing each user to customize a system by adding an application in a manner similar to a personal computer has been attracting a great deal of attention. In this case, examples of applications include those developed by third venders. On the other hand, each application and a server become more closely dependent on each other, and in many cases, one client may include multiple types of applications executing processes using the server.
When a server and an application use authentication information of each user and cooperate with each other, it is necessary for each application to prompt a user to input authentication information and store the authentication information to achieve a single sign-in. However, this operation is nothing but cumbersome for the user. Moreover, there is an issue in that the server has a larger region for storing the authentication information, and there is also a security issue in that the authentication information of the server is given to third venders. Further, it is inefficient for each application to separately communicate with the same server, and this may increase the communication cost and the load of the server and may affect the battery life of the client terminal.
For example, a method for reducing the communication cost and the load of the server is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-218631. In this communication control method, a gateway apparatus is arranged in a network, and the gateway apparatus collects session control messages from clients, generates new messages, and transmits the new messages to a server, thus reducing session resources.